pirates_online_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Plunderbones/Tew(RP)
Beginnings Bill Plunderbones began his life of adventure on the online world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online beginning in the group known as Union of Chetik. During the time It was ruled by a tyranical dictator named Lord Sadcamp, In an event known as Chetik Civil War where allied guild Generals of Peace helped and stripped Sadcamp of his power and left Bill in charge of the Union also marrying fellow guildie and friend Esmerelda. He lead them for years until he couldnt do it any more and they all were welcomed to Generals. Generals was peaceful through out years until Red the king passed away and Lawrence Daggerpaine took up role of leader also creating a new guild honoring it named Gen.of Peace. Bill then took a position at a company founded by his friend Lawrence Daggerpaine, Daggerpaine Industries. Together they explored the Caribbean and found interesting things, Jewels that had different powers when used. Lost Swords and weapons and much more. Later on he mastered duplication and made Bill Plunderbones Tew and Jay Plunderbones. Esmerelda evetually died and Bill then found a new love in form of his good friend Cherie Nomming Kitty. Life Changes One day while Bill was tinkering with the Time Travel Gem, an unoticed fragment of pure crystal of an unknown energy collided with it and sparked the gem. The whole room was then sucked into a vortex that nearly destroyed the Industry. Bill was pulled in and saw something he had never known exisited. An entire other world in between ours. landing in a bright place of radiating light, a voice spoke out to him saying "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN". instantly Bill was hit by several beams of intense light of the purest kind. He blacked out and when he awoke he was on the mysterious island of Ravens Cove still in this mysterious place. a beam of light appeared and formed into a being of pure energy. "I AM THE SPIRIT OF LIGHT AND I SHALL BE WITH YOU FOREVER!". Then the being lifted his hand and the whole island began shaking and shot upward. The island emerged from the sea and took root above. Bill awoke on a dock and realized he was back in the Caribbean not far from where the Industry was. Now with a sense of enlightenment he realized he could use light based abilities, eye beams, levitation,become a ghost. he shared this revealtion with Lawrence and his friends, He then passsed on some of the knowledge of Light to them. While he was sleeping the spirit of light appeared to him and gave him a revelation of what was too come, He saw the world shrouded in darkness and a evil being ruling over all. realizing that this could happen at any moment, Bill founded a society that would keep the darkness in check, The Society of Light was born. Looking in books of history Bill discovered a creature of ultimate power the Great Leviathan, crash landed on earth in 8000 BC and attacked most of the ancient world but was stopped and put to rest in the mysterious land. Using his newfound abilities he journeyed to the area and freed the mighty beast, taming it with the essense of Light it became his personal pet. At same time he was dating Esmerelda one of his guildmate friends,but it didnt work out after some time he began dating his good friend Cherie. The Darkness's Terror Plot The time grew near that this vision he had was starting to become reality as several humans under influence from darkness began casuing terror plots across the Caribbean and globe. Also a large asteroid was discovered to be on a collison course with the Abassa ocean which would obliterate the oceans. When it did hit the sea of Cortevos was spared by indured a major climate shift which led to malfunction of inventions made by Daggerpaine Industries. The seas survived but some were gone for good. Also a agent of darkness a warlord named Trakadox took control of the Great Leviathan to wipe out the seas. The beat was tamed once more and Trakadox was defeated. Eventually the creator of Light a giant golden energy dragon named Celestia was put to sleep, unknown at time but was a ploy by the lord of darkness the Shadow Being. Finding a way to revive the dragon Bill and his closest friends and allies journeyed to the ends and found the passage to the lost servers now in a area of the mysterious land Bill was sucked into now called The Realm. many fierce battles were done as the darkness had corrupted several allies but through it all they found and revived Celestia. Travelling back to Abassa now under control of the Shadow Being, war was fought and the darkness was defeated. Or so they thought for before dying the SB(shadow being) inserted his soul into a human named Bobby Moon. Using Bob to advance part 2 of their plot. Bob sent the sea of Cortevos into a unknown dimension, discovering that the real plot was using a ancient structure of power called the Dark Citadel which was set to disinergrate the seas one by one. finding out about a way to stop this threat, Bill, Richard Goldvane, Lawrence Daggerpaine,Jackie Pistola, Kat Bluedog and Stpehen,Lord of misspelled names, were chosen to weild 6 blades of light energy. splitting up and facing a dragon of elements. Bill Jack and Law journeyed to a island out in a unending sea, but while being stalked by a sister of darkness named Kitty the Kat. while Jack held off Kitty, Law and Bill got the weapons and freed Kitty and went back to destroy the dragon. The new agent of darkness: Cheire was now blocking the way and Bill fought her to the death. Using the powers of his pet the Great Leviathan, cortevos was sent back to its place. Just in time for the Dark Citadel to appear. The heores fought galliantly but to no avail for the Citadel was way to strong, a Infiltration team went up into it and fought respective battles until it came down to the showdown between Bob and Bill. The duel was long and fierce, but Bill came out the victor, freeing Bob in process. the Citadel and SB and Bob disappeared into a void hopefully never to be seen again. The Empires and Invasion Soon after the caribbean shook and shaked as the dormant Tormenta Volcano erupted in a supernatural power storm and duplicated the sea and sent it into the real world, now as a everlasting portal. During this time Empires of the world were growing Great Britian taking hold of most. Russia, France, Spain, Japan, China as well were created. The Society of Light had gained many more members in most of the countires and empires, and had bases and outposts across the globe. One individual who followed the darkness was Albertus Sparkington of Romania, what he did not know was the SB was pulling the strings and possesing him. sending a scout to retrieve Bobby Moon from her imprisonment, a full scale invasion was unleashed across the globe using Darknesse Airships. England , Russia , America , China, Japan and many more fell to the now Society of Darknesse. Realizing the threat the Society of Light launched several attemptive strikes and held defenses in Egypt and several other countires. many battles were fought, The final battle took place on outskirts of Tokyo, Japan where Bob and Albertus were attempting to flee in their shadow strike ship. the battle was long and fierce, Hermit and Bill fought against Bob Albertus and Kitty on the airship and Albertus was killed. the ship spiraled out of control and crashed into Mount Fujiwara. Bob and Bill faced off one last time when Hermit came and sent himself and Bob into the volcano along with the Light Being. balance was set in motion and Bill took the leadership of Japan now named Jaypan. Rise of Mortem The Balance was achieved but all done as a super plot by a ancient order named Mortem.which began to work to extinguish Light and Dark and send the universe into chaos. Bill was ruling Jaypan when it was mysteriously bombed and when he poked around ancient archives he learned the truth of the attack, also seeking help along with the disbanded Society of Darknesse their co leader Stardust ressurected the Light Being as well as the Leader Bobby Moon. Further Life Bill has many enemies and rivals, Richard Ghostvane of Atlantia being his main rival. They had many battles and wars. Now he mainly spends his time ruling Jaypan and visiting the Sea of Cortevos. Stats *Bill Plunderbones - lv 50 *Bill Plunderbones Tew -lv 50 *Jay Plunderbones - 48 Weapons * Barracuda Blade x2 *Vipers Den Knives *Fullmoon Repeater *Sacred Musket *Spinecrest Sword *Blightfang Edge *Treachery's End *Doom Rattler *The Dark Mutineer *Dread Spike *World Eater Blade *Thunderspine Sword x2 *Emerald Curse *Lost Sword of El Patron *Silver Freeze *Hull Ripper *Bloodfire Broadsword *Master Fencer's Sabre *Masterwork Broadsword *Kingfisher's Sabre *Amazon Throwing Knives *Fullmoon Pistol *Corsairs Bayonet *Dagger of the Dark Idol *Hex Guardian Doll *Demon Fang Knives *Fullmoon Blunderbuss *Pirate Blade *Grand Blunderbuss *Master Crafted Repeater Pistol *Sacred Pistol Jay's Weapons *Masterwork Broadsword *Shaman Doll + *Spinecrest Sword *Bloodfire Sabre *Asassins Throwing Knives *Seven Seas Repeater *Seven Seas Cutlass *Brigadier's Broadsword x2 *Great Hawk Sabre *Scoundrel's Pistol *Executioner's Pistol *Bejeweled Cutlass *Grand Blunderbuss *Bloodfire Broadsword *Domination Doll *Divine Cutlass *Razortooth Sword *Sacred Pistol *Bayou Dagger *Cutlass of the Inquisition *Makeshift Cannon Ram Ships Bill has 4 ships and 2 he uses for missions. The Renegade Hawk is Bill's main svs ship fitted as a War Sloop and modified to shoot Light bolt rounds in its broadsides. Built to be fast and sleek and ride the waves while shooting its broadsides quickly, with lack of a hull Bill fitted it with take cover boost sails.Its emblem of course is a hawk for speed and strike. *Silver Maelstrom - Bill's heavily armed War Frigate fitted with Light fury rounds for broadsides, not exactly beuilt to be fast but is definietly armored, but its sails are fitted with full sail boosts to make up for that flaw. Its emblem is a Octopus (one of the protected creatures of The Society of Light) for strength and stamina. *Silver Brig - This special ship is a brig class but fitted with light bolt rounds for broadsides, taking advantage of the sails it has a full sail boost rigging allowing it to be quick and powerful. Its emblem is a thunderbolt for power and light class abilities. jaypan5.jpg|Stats jaypan8.jpg|Stats jaypan11.jpg|Stats jaypann72.jpg jaypann77.jpg jaypann78.jpg jaypann79.jpg Pvp against other enemies Bill has many other enemies besides in the countries and lands. some very deadly some not so much. jaypan28.jpg|Blake dies epicly jaypan29.jpg|He was defeated. Jaypann55.jpg Jaypann54.jpg Jaypann53.jpg More Galleries jaypan27.jpg|Against Blake bill terminators3.jpg|hehe bill tew is awesome 9.jpg bad wiki5.jpg barracuda12.jpg eitc noob.png billy vs kitty ptttttttttttttt.png Barracuda Blade.jpg|The Mighty Barracuda bill.jpg Barracuda Blade x2.jpg|Dang Duplicate looot12.jpg days of potco69.jpg bill war sloop 16.jpg billyghost1.jpg webis cool63.jpg queenreturn4.jpg spider-man32.jpg light vs rich77.jpg light vs rich101.jpg|take that noob fletfun24.jpg|Ah Just another day of fishing bill's legendary3.jpg guild event3.jpg interesting 3.png kitty 5.png brigtskull2.jpg des LOL.png lootskulls9.jpg jolly 3.jpg jaypirate28.jpg famed again22.jpg foul 1.png keeira 12.png invasion3.jpg leon 2.png day in potco25.jpg gmevent3.jpg light vs rich89.jpg webbatlast48.jpg caribbean snow 4.png jaypann85.jpg jaypann73.jpg jaypann81.jpg jaypannn1.jpg smasho1.jpg|heh he got knocked down smasho2.jpg smasho5.jpg|Darn duplicate smasho7.jpg|Woot Lv Up smasho8.jpg|Finally :D smasho9.jpg|Woot smasho14.jpg|Woot and Look at that Wave smasho15.jpg smasho20.jpg smasho23.jpg bill returns for good15.jpg billy and kitty.png brigss2.jpg days of potco62.jpg lolol 3.png lootagain41.jpg light vs rich79.jpg pears getting blown up2.jpg lolol 13.png peacockhat5.jpg ppvpp 4.png lolol.png lol hermit 9.jpg lol hermit 10.jpg loot is greatt2.jpg noob is awsome 2.png patron pals 2.jpg spider-man44.jpg webis cool36.jpg bill returns for good21.jpg bill war sloop15.jpg bill returns for good13.jpg billnthunder1.jpg billownsrich8.jpg cherei 6.png bill owns blake1.jpg Bill and Rach1.jpg bill and cheire pre wedding15.jpg Gallery of Bill/Tew/Jay Images jaypan22.jpg jaypann5.jpg jaypann30.jpg jaypann31.jpg jaypann24.jpg jaypann50.jpg jaypann64.jpg jaypann86.jpg jaypannn4.jpg jaypannn5.jpg jaypannn6.jpg smasho21.jpg smasho25.jpg smasho27.jpg smasho32.jpg smasho37.jpg smasho38.jpg billvs bobvs roger.jpg billvs bobvs roger2.jpg billvs bobvs roger3.jpg billvs bobvs roger4.jpg billvs bobvs roger5.jpg dr3 japan14.jpg goodloot3.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Light Category:Japan Category:Leaders Category:Galleries